SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? OUTREACH,RECRUITMENT & ENGAGEMENT CORE The Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement (ORE) Core works with all ADRC Cores, with other initiatives of the Emory Brain Health Center, and with interdisciplinary colleagues at other ADRCs to advance the overall goals of the Goizueta ADRC in support of the national plan to address Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and related disorders (ADRD). The ORE Core will pursue three main aims and one developmental aim: Aim 1, Provide outreach and educational programs to promote recruitment into research and brain donation with particular emphasis on reaching a wide variety of dementing illnesses and caregiving situations; Aim 2, Target educational programs and consultation to clinicians and academics, including those engaged in in training activities in the Research Education Component, to promote research recruitment and interdisciplinary research; Aim 3, Engage with community and academic partners in providing recruitment-related, innovative educational programs, including extending the ORE Core reach to rural locations, particularly those linked to the Georgia Memory Net, using videoconferencing and other distance approaches; Developmental Aim, Expand networking activities at Emory and partnering ADRCs to enhance care services for persons living with dementing illnesses. As a part of a fully-integrated ADRC, the ORE Core works collaboratively with other cores to perform four main functions: disseminate ADRC activities to partners and potential research participants; reach out to a broad network of service providers, advocacy groups, and researchers to strengthen our dissemination and recruitment capacities; expand education and training offerings to individuals and professionals, especially in the great heterogeneity of dementing illnesses and caregiving situations; and lead and collaborate in the development of responses to unmet research and service needs of those living with dementing illnesses and their family caregivers. The Core builds on strong partnerships with academic, provider, and advocacy groups, including with Georgia Memory Net (GMN), a new statewide initiative to provide diagnostic, treatment, and care planning services to Georgia. Our connection with the Emory?s Mild Cognitive Impairment Empowerment Center (MCIEP), deepens our capacity to educate and recruit this large group of cognitively impaired individuals and their family caregivers. Going forward, the ORE core will offer the kind of large-scale outreach and education programs that have proved to successful in the past and will broadcast many of these. Additionally, we will sponsor or co-sponsor at least three programs targeted to various aspects of the heterogeneity of care situations. In support of Aims 2 and 3, we will provide at least educational programs for providers, focused on issues of diagnosis, management, and support of family caregivers and will collaborate in provider training in the GMN. We will expand our linkages with partners in the MCIEP, the Emory Brain Health Center, and Emory?s dementia-specific medical home, to explore needs related to and innovations in care services to persons living within a wide variety of dementia situations.